the fiddler on the corner
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck walks by a violinist everyday, he watches her health decrease until one day he finds out she is dying what will he do?


**_I do not own victorious and watch the new one it's amazing hey I wanna suggest reading on YouTube these Vavan one shots by Swiftlover1998 (s)he Is amazing remember took look them up and 007JBLOVER her stories are amazing even though she had to stop because of stupid windows movie maker!_**

He walked by her everyday to go to home after school she stands there and plays her Violin everyday a different tune and a hat would be in front of her. When she played people stopped to listen for a bit rarely ever dropping any money in. As the days went by he noticed her clothes became what used to be a fitted v neck shirt was baggy and her skinny jeans weren't as tight as they used to be so one day he stopped "let me take you to lunch?" he offered her she looked shocked

"No sir I'm fine thank you anyway" she said so instead he dropped a ten dollar bill in her hat smiled and walked away. He continued to watch her shrink every day until one day she didn't show up but another man older than her he looked to be about 1 year older so he stopped and asked

"What happened to the violinist?" the man looked up tear stained face

"she is at home dying she isn't expected to make the night if you wanna say goodbye make a left up ahead and go into the old apartment building apartment number 13B" the man said and Beck dropped another ten in the hat and ran and banged on her apartment door

"Come in" a weak voice said and he walked in to see the violinist sickly pale laying on a couch he ran in and said

"Let me take you to lunch" Beck said and she nodded he helped her up and they walked to the nearest café he got a coffee and a donut she got a water bottle and a donut and they sat down

"Thank you" the violinist said weakly as she ate her donut and stuffed the water in her bag

"Anytime your music is beautiful by the way" Beck replied she smiled he noticed she wrapped up half her donut and put it in her bag where the water was

"Why are you doing this?" she asked he smiled and took her hand

"Because every day on my way home from school you make my day with your beautiful playing and right now you're dying of starvation this is me repaying you" he said and felt her forehead it was on fire"and you're sick too food will help"

Tori's POV

This man was nice and gentle and kind we left and I stopped and gave my best friend and gave him half the donut and the water bottle the guy took me for a walk "what's your name?" I asked realizing this guy took me to lunch and we know nothing about each other

"Beck Oliver you?" he replied

"Tori Vega" I said and he smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders I set my head on his chest

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tori" he said and I laughed then I realized it must be at least 3:30

"I have to go home" I said and I ran home with beck beside me I got there just in time for the bus to appear

Beck's POV

I saw a little girl she must've been in preschool since the preschool here does pick kids up. Tori squatted down and the little girl ran into Tori's arms the girl had Tori's eyes but thin blond hair that was about to her chin and wore a denim dress with baby blue flats. As she picked her up and spun her around and kissed the child's forehead" how was school Ella" Tori asked as we walked to her apartment she set the little girl down "go play Ella I'll make supper soon" Tori said and the little girl ran away and she turned to me

"She yours?" I asked and Tori looked down a stray tear fell I wiped it away with my thumb and she look up at me

"her father passed away 2 years ago in a car accident so she's mine now" Tori managed to say before more tears fell as I pulled her close to me and she cried on my shoulder until we heard the little girls voice again

"Mommy are you okay?" the little girl asked worriedly Tori pulled out of my hug and picked up to little girl

"Mommy's fine Stella how about we make supper for you?" Tori said and the girl lit up and ran into the kitchen Tori and I behind Tori grabbed some _lucky charms_ and some milk and poured it for her and set it on the table the little girl ate we talked some more

"You can't survive off the Violin forever you know?" I said she nodded"why don't you move in with me?"

"Oh no you've already done too much I couldn't" she said then Stella ran to me and tugged on my pant leg so I looked down

"I'm Stella what's your name?" she asked smiling

"I'm Beck" I replied in that special voice you use with little kids

"Ella do you have any homework?" Tori said and Stella shook her head no Tori sighed and picked Stella up again "it's time for bed anyway" Tori walked to a room and tucked Stella in and kissed her forehead and whispered something and turned around to see me I handed her a piece of paper with my phone and address

"If you and Stella ever need anything please call or come on over" I said and kissed Tori's forehead and left

A few weeks later (still Beck's POV)

I was watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring I opened it and saw Tori and Stella standing there "come on in guys" they walked in I looked at Tori as she set Stella down

"Can I talk to Beck for a moment Ella?" the little girl ran and Tori turned to me"can I stay here for a bit I lost the apartment yesterday?"

"of course you can Tor come on I'll show you your rooms" I said and Tori found Stella I showed them their rooms and Stella pulled something out from her duffel bag I knelt down to see what it was "what's that Stella?" it was a locket and a nice one too

"it was a gift from my daddy" she said and held it close to her then gave it to Tori who put it in the jewelry box she brought with her I felt my pant leg being pulled again and I saw Stella so I picked her up and she giggled so I began to spin her around she was laughing even more Tori walked in and saw us and smiled I set Stella down she was dizzy but ran toward Tori and hugged her leg Tori picked her up and she walked over to me

"You dizzy Ella?" she said and Stella nodded and she giggled

"I want Beck to be my Daddy" Stella said and both of us said nothing Tori looked at me then looked back at Stella

"we'll see Ella but right now it's time for a nap" Tori said and laid her down Stella was out like a light as Tori left the room I walked to her and put my arms around her waist

"You okay?" I asked since she did look a little pale I felt her forehead she was fine

"Yeah Ella caught me off guard there that's all" Tori replied I pulled her in for a hug I felt arms wrap around my neck and her head on my chest

"Why don't I take you on a date tonight?" I asked as she pulled away her head

"What about Ella?" she asked

"We can drop her off at my friend Cat's house" I said she smiled

"Okay I'll go on a date "she said I smiled

7 months later

No one's POV

Tori and Beck is now a happy couple with Stella obviously. Stella calls Beck daddy now because Tori said she could and he acts like her father. he takes her to school and is currently trying to teach her how to ride a tricycle while Tori makes supper then she feels two strong arms around her waist she turns around and kisses Beck quick "you know I never thought my girlfriend would be the fiddler on the corner"

The end


End file.
